


you make me want to say i do

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>marriage has never been something you wanted<br/>you don't dream about your wedding dress</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make me want to say i do

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... _Spitfire._ I wrote it. And I don't ship it. XD But whatever, this was kind of fun to write, 'cause I kind of think Arty would think negatively about marriage. So I was getting out of my comfort zone a good bit writing this. Enjoy~
> 
> The title is from "I Do" by Colbie Caillat.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the poem.

marriage has never been something you wanted  
you don't dream about your wedding dress  
it just never seemed like something you'd want  
and besides  
you never got the point  
why on earth would you want to get married  
when it may last a year at best?  
um, **no**  
you made your mind up as a child  
and  no one was ever going to change that  
(well, that was the plan, at least)  
[sorry, honey, but life doesn't always go quite as planned]  
{if you haven't realized yet, the universe has a twisted sense of humour}  
but...  
well.  
this isn't something you expected  
this isn't someone you expected  
you love this guy  
you really, _really_ love this guy  
despite the crazy  
and the hyper  
and the plain _idiocy_  
(or maybe because of it)  
and you think  
maybe  now you get the point


End file.
